


Just a Bit of Blood

by Liza_Taylor



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: “What? Is that true Lady Rhea?” Byleth stared at Rhea in shock. Could it really be that easy?Rhea nodded. “Yes, it is true. Why do you think your father has not aged in the time you’ve been with him?”****Rhea reveals to Byleth solving the problem of Claude aging faster than her might be easier than she thinks.  Post game Golden Deer route with some details from the Church route.ClaudeXf!Byleth.





	Just a Bit of Blood

“What? Is that true Lady Rhea?” Byleth stared at Rhea in shock. Could it really be that easy?

Rhea nodded. “Yes, it is true. Why do you think your father has not aged in the time you’ve been with him?”

Byleth felt rooted to her seat as the information sunk in. Her father had Rhea’s blood in him. That was the reason his aging had slowed and probably why Byleth inherited the trait from him as well.

“I suspect your blood would function the same way, although there is a possibility it might be different as well since you have the power of Sothis.” Rhea’s eyes softened at the mention of her mother.

Byleth still had a feeling Rhea saw Sothis in her, despite Rhea saying otherwise. Byleth didn’t mind it too much anymore since she rarely had contact with Rhea. She still ran the church of Seiros and Garreg Mach while Byleth ruled Fodlan and Almyra along with Claude. The only reason she was even having this meeting with Rhea was due to her visiting the monastery to lay flowers on her father’s grave. Rhea had caught Byleth in the courtyard and invited the queen for tea.

At first Byleth was going to refuse but Rhea insisted, saying there was something important Byleth had to know.

Rhea took a sip of tea and said gently, “I know you think about the future. That is a trait you share with your father. I know you’ve thought of the implication of your existence.”

Byleth touched a few strands of her green hair. Just based on her conversations with Flayn and Seteth, she knew she was going to live for a long time. So long that Claude would probably be a distant memory before she even showed signs of her age. Just thinking of going through all that time without him hurt her heart. It was frightening to be honest.

“But for him to live as long with me…”

Rhea shook her head. “That is a choice that you are going to have to leave to him.” She shut her eyes and shook her head. “I did not give Jeralt the choice as my blood was the only way to save him. He was happy with it though, especially after he met your mother. Ask Claude yourself. Perhaps his answer will surprise you.”

“Thank you Lady Rhea.”

She smiled. “Contact me if it works out.”

***

Claude sighed and collapsed in the chair. Another day filled with meetings. Being the ruler of not one but two nations was hard work. Byleth would usually help him out and share the burden but she had gone to visit her father’s grave, leaving him to handle everything on his own. It was only for a few days but the amount of work that piled up when one of them was out of commission was astounding.

Sensing someone entering the bedroom, he glanced at the door, ready to put on his “king” face if needed. He relaxed, seeing it was Byleth. “Hey Teach, your trip went well?” Old habits die hard. He did his best to call her by name when they were out in public but when they were with their friends or alone, he always reverted to the old nickname.

“It did.”

Claude sat up and frowned, noticing her demeanor was off. “Something wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong exactly.” She sat on the bed and took off her cloak and began folding it in her lap. “I had tea with Lady Rhea.”

“Did she say anything weird?” Although Lady Rhea said she no longer viewed Byleth as Sothis, Claude didn’t really trust that answer. However, having Lady Rhea around was vital to the unification process since she was the face of the church.

“Not weird per say. Just something to think about.”

Claude got up from the chair and sat on the bed next to Byleth and put an arm around her. She leaned into him. “What kind of stuff? Please don’t tell me she wants you to be the next leader of the Church.”

“Well that too but it was something else.” She sighed. “Claude, if you could, hypothetically, live for an incredibly long time…would you want to?”

“Live for a long time? That sounds too good to be true Teach.” He laughed. “Although just think of all the work that could be done in that time. Why do you ask?”

She pushed a few strands of hair behind an ear. “Claude, I’m going to live a long time.”

Understanding the implications behind her words, he rested his head against hers. “I know you are and I’m sorry about not being able to be with you through all of it. But if I could somehow, magically, live a long time like you then I would do it. Like I said, way more time for schemes.” He winked.

She giggled. “Of course. You always need time for those schemes of yours.” Her expression darkened. “What if there was a way for you to live for a long time?”

Claude leaned back so he could really examine her expression. Byleth wasn’t one to joke about something like this. “What are you talking about?”

“Lady Rhea told me that my father had her blood in him. The reason he did not age is because of that. She suspected my blood would do the same.”

Claude’s eyes widen.

“She isn’t one hundred percent sure since my existence is an odd coincidence. But technically it should work since I am connected to Sothis herself. It might even be more potent. Or it might do something more than expected.” She shook her head. “There’s so many variables.”

She startled as he hugged her. “So when should we get this done?”

“Claude, think about it for a moment. You’ll be living for a long time. So long that you won’t age while the people around you do. They’ll grow old and gray before you even show signs of it.”

“You would experience that with me if I didn’t accept your blood.”

She shut her mouth and looked away. “You cannot go back on this gamble Claude. If it doesn’t work or my blood does something to you.” She shook her head. “I couldn’t live with that.” She reached up and gently cupped his cheek.

“But it’s a gamble I’m willing to take.” He grinned. “Besides, I know no matter what you don’t hate me that much to attempt to kill me on purpose.”

She rolled her eyes. “Lady Rhea said she would set everything up for us. We just need to tell her when.”

“Soon as possible then.” He released her and got up from the bed. “If we’re both going to be gone for a bit, we have to get the retainers all ready to go to make sure things run smoothly in our absence.”

“Don’t you want to think about it for a few days at least? Or sleep on it.”

Claude turned back to her, picked up her hands and kissed the back of them. “Even one day is a day I’m aging faster than you.”

She ducked her head. “Got it. I’ll send a message right away to Lady Rhea.”

***

Byleth paced back and forth outside the room. Claude had to be okay right? He just had to be okay. A member of the Church of Seiros had drawn a couple vials of blood from Byleth. After that, she was escorted out of the room so they could attend to Claude and the transfusion. Apparently, her being in the room would be “distracting”. Claude had smiled and winked at her before the doors shut.

“It will be alright Byleth.”

Byleth turned to look at the speaker. Seteth. He smiled without any warmth “We are well aware of the process to transfer blood. Why do you think some of the families have crests despite the Saint never bearing children?”

She grimanced. So that was it. She looked at the wooden door. “Lady Rhea said my blood is probably different though. More potent since I have the power of the progenitor god.”

“That is why they will most likely give it to him in small diluted doses. They took so much from you for that reason.”

Byleth went back to pacing.

After what felt like forever, the doors finally opened. “The deed has been done,” spoke a member of the church. “He can see you now for a little bit, but he will need to rest.”

Byleth barely caught the tail end of his words as she rushed into the room. It smelled of metal and iron. Blood. Her blood most likely. Claude was lying in the bed, the pillow fluffed up raise his head. He gave her a weak smile as she approached.

“Hey Teach, your blood is fiery, you know that? Might want to get that checked out.” His whole body looked exhausted; his eyes rimmed with broken blood vessels. “Don’t look at me like that Teach, I’m okay.” He tried to lift a hand, but it was obvious that simple moment was too much for him in that moment.

She picked his hand for him and pressed it against her cheek. “I’m just glad I did not lose you.”

“It takes a lot more than that to stop me.”

“Do you feel any different?” 

“Not really. My hair didn’t change color, right?”

She shook her head. “My father’s hair color wasn’t green either. I think the blood transfusion doesn’t cause that.”

He sighed. “That’s a relief. I don’t think I can rock a light green beard.”

“I think you would look really handsome with green hair.”

“You think?”

“But I enjoy your current hair color a lot more.”

“You miss your blue hair don’t you?” he asked softly.

She smiled. “Just a bit. I’ve gotten used to this now though.” She gently put down his hand. “Now go to sleep, you look like you need it.”

“You’re not going anywhere right?”

“Of course not.”

“Good Teach. I would rather not wake up and have to wait another five years for you.” His words began to slur at the end as his eyes closed, the exhaustion from the ordeal finally catching up to him.

She kissed his forehead and adjusted the blankets so he would be comfortable. A church member brought a chair and after a quick thanks, she settled in the seat, ready to wait however long was necessary for Claude to finally wake up again.

***

“Teach, I think we took a wrong turn.” Claude frowned and looked at the large rolled map and the signpost in front of them. “I think we went west instead of east.”

“Don’t you blame it on me, you were the one that said we should have taken a left at the funny looking rock.” Byleth hooded her eyes with a hand in a desperate attempt to block out the harsh sun. The desert sand was being kicked up from a stray wind and she could already feel it seeping into her boots. “Who was it that said we _had_ to see the sights in this desert?”

“Come on Teach, we haven’t been in a desert for so long! I wanted to see if anything has changed in the last one hundred years.”

“We’re going to miss our great great great grandson’s coronation at this rate.”

“Don’t worry Teach, I’ll think of something to get us there in time.”

She shook her head and smiled. “Of course, you will.” Like her, there were no signs of aging on Claude’s face. Her blood was apparently incredibly potent. Seteth surmised that her blood was so strong that Claude would age at the same rate as her. After making sure the kingdom was stable and their child was old enough to take over the throne, the two had retired from the kingdom and spent most of the time traveling the world. They returned to the kingdom every once in a while to check in and attend major celebrations.

Byleth walked over and peered at the map over Claude’s shoulder. “There’s a town a little way back. Let’s backtrack and ask for directions.” She gave him a no-nonsense look that left no room for negotiations.

Claude sighed and rolled up the map and stuffed it into his pack. “Got it loud and clear. Let’s go. Our great great great grandson’s coronation is incredibly important after all.”

She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “Next time we’ll explore more of this desert alright?”

“Got it Teach and I get to lead the way.”


End file.
